Das schönste Geschenk auf Erden
by EmynUial
Summary: Es ist bald Weihnachten und Remus wünscht sich etwas besonderes zu Weihnachten...Komplikationen, Missverständnisse und n Haufen kitsch RemusSirius also Slash...Viel Spaß


Das schönste Geschenk auf Erden 

_**Disclaimer : **_

Nix meins, alles J.K.s und verdien auch nix damit...

**Anmerkungen:**

- Fanfiction für die Secret Santa Aktion auf remus – sirius .de

- Sie ist mit einem Kapitel abgeschlossen und somit ein Oneshot ...

- Es könnte Schreibfehler enthalten (kein Beta-Leser hab)

**Widmung :**

Natürlich widme ich sie erst mal meinem Wichtelkind...

Außerdem widme ich diese FF einem sehr guten Freund von mir,

der mir bei einer Schreibblockade bei dieser FFgeholfen hat und sage damit

**Danke !**

* * *

**Es waren noch 4 Tage bis zum langersehnten Fest.**

**Ganz Hogwarts war festlich geschmückt, sogar im Kerker hatte man Girlanden und Mistelzweige aufgehängt und die Rüstungen im ganzen Schloss schmetterten Weihnachtlieder.**

**Sogar Peeves, der Poltergeist war ruhig geworden und summte „Jingle Bells" vor sich her.**

**Alle waren in Weihnachtstimmung !**

**Alle bis auf Sirius Black.**

**Dieser lief nervös durch den fast menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum von Griffendor,**

**während James versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.**

„**Sirius, beruhige dich bitte! Wie beim Barte Merlins soll ich dir helfen, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was los ist!"**

**Es vergingen noch einige Minuten in dem Sirius unschlüssig im Raum stand.**

**Mit einem Seufzen ging er dann auf einen Sessel zu und lies sich reinfallen.**

**James sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.**

„**Du weißt ganz genau was heute für ein Tag ist! Ich mach mir nun mal Sorgen und es sind jetzt nicht mal mehr 4 Tage bis Weihnachten," meinte Sirius und sah ins Feuer des Kamins.**

**Von James war nur ein Seufzen zu hören.**

**Er war dieses Thema mehr als Leid. So schwieg er einfach.**

**Das Schweigen dauerte fast eine ganze Stunde, bis plötzlich das Bild der fetten Dame hastig aufgestoßen wurde und Peter hinein gestürmt kam.**

**Noch völlig außer Atem brabbelte er James und Sirius zu, die kein einziges Wort verstanden.**

„**Peter, mach mal kurz Pause."**

**Mit diesen Worten ging Sirius auf Peter zu. Dieser hatte zwischen zeitlich mit dem Fußboden Bekanntschaft gemacht .**

„**So, und nun ganz langsam und von vorne," kam es nun von James der belustigt über seinen Sessel guckte.**

„**Remus liegt im Krankenflügel und..."**

**Kaum hatte Peter die Worte „Remus" und „Krankenflügel" ausgesprochen, war Sirius auch schon aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt.**

**Kopfschüttelnd sah James ihm nach.**

**Schon seit einigen Wochen war Remus immer blasser geworden.**

**Ein Grund war sicherlich der letzte Vollmond gewesen allerdings schien ihm noch etwas ziemlich zu beschäftigen.**

**Er stürzte sich in die Schularbeiten, schlief kaum, gegessen hatte er immer nur, wenn man ihn dazu zwang und war fast nur noch in der Bibliothek an zu Treffen.**

**Fast als würde er sich vor etwas verstecken oder versuchen abzulenken.**

**Sirius kam gerade beim Krankenflügel an, als er schon drinnen den jungen Werwolf toben hörte.**

**Etwas das sich auch verändert hatte.**

**Remus war eigentlich der ruhige Pol der Rumtreiber.**

**In diesen Wochen wurde er allerdings aggressiv und launisch.**

**Sirius öffnete leise die Tür und huschte hinein.**

**Das Bild das sich ihm bot, konnte er nicht glauben.**

**Das war eindeutig nicht sein Remus.**

**Remus stand in Abwehr-Haltung mitten im Raum, umzingelt von Krankenschwester Poppy Pomfrey und seiner Hauslehrerin und lies keine von beiden an ihn ran.**

**Man konnte regelrecht sehen wie der Werwolf in ihm rebellierte.**

„**Lassen Sie ihn in Ruhe, Madam Pomfrey," kam es nun von Sirius der sachte und vorsichtig auf seinen Freund zuging.**

**Remus wirbelte herum.**

**Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, doch seine Augen zeigten deutlich Panik.**

**Sirius ging immer noch ganz langsam auf seinen Freund zu und sah ihm tief in die Augen, als James im Krankenflügel eintraf.**

**Nicht direkt überrascht sah James auf seine beiden Freunde.**

„**Sirius?"**

„**Sei ruhig ,James," zischte der angesprochene ihm zu und sofort wusste James bescheid.**

**Es war das erste Mal passiert.**

**James machte einen großen Bogen um die beiden und lief auf die beiden Frauen zu.**

„**Schnell wir müssen hier raus!"**

**So schnell wie nur möglich waren die drei aus dem Raum verschwunden.**

„**Was ist dort drinnen eben passiert? Mr. Potter antworten sie mir?"**

**Die Hauslehrerin Griffendors ging vor James auf und ab.**

**Dieser stand mit dem Rücken an der Wand gelehnt da und Poppy saß mit vor schock geweiteten Augen auf einem Stuhl.**

**Nach einigen Minuten sah James wieder auf und direkt in Poppys Augen.**

„**Madam Pomfrey weiß es anscheinend, Professor," antwortete er ihr nur, ging zurück zur Eingangstür und lehnte sich an diese.**

„**Poppy?"**

**McGonagall sah ihr Hoffnungsvoll entgegen.**

**Diese fing sich erst da wieder.**

„**So wie es scheint hat Mr. Lupin gerade die Kontrolle über den Werwolf in ihm verloren. Es muss ihn irgendetwas so sehr mitgenommen haben, das er sich wegen dem Vollmond nicht unter Kontrolle hat."**

**Kopfschüttelnd stand James da.**

„**Nein, Madam Pomfrey das ist nicht ganz korrekt! **

**Das Problem ist nicht wie, sie sagten der Vollmond. Das Problem ist der heutige Tag und das eben kein Vollmond ist.**

**Remus wurde heute vor 11 Jahren zum Werwolf.**

**Es ist sozusagen der Geburtstag des Werwolfs in ihm.**

**Und da dieser Tag in dieses Jahr nicht an einem Vollmond ist, reagiert er Werwolf, kommt an die Oberfläche und verdrängt Remus menschliches Ich."**

**Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn erstaunt an.**

„**Für diesen Vortrag bekommt Griffendor 40 Punkte!"**

**James sah seine Lehrerin bitter lächelnd an.**

**Doch plötzlich sprang Poppy geschockt auf und lief auf James zu.**

„ **Wieso ist Mr. Black jetzt in diesem Moment allein mit einem durchgedrehten Werwolf?"**

**Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang Minerva auf und stürmte mit Poppy den Krankensaal.**

**Und beide blieben völlig überrascht stehen.**

**Nach ein paar Sekunden gesellte sich James, wesentlich entspannter als die beiden Damen zu ihnen und betrachtete das Bild das sich ihnen bot mit einem Lächeln.**

**Sirus saß auf einem der Krankenbetten völlig entspannt, während Remus gemütlich auf dessen Schoß platzgenommen hatte und wie ein Hund wirkt, der sich von seinem Herrchen kraulen ließ.**

**Von dem Lärm der aufgeschlagenen Türen sah Sirius kurz auf, kraulte Remus allerdings ruhig weiter.**

„**Na, ist Moony wieder zur Ruhe gekommen ?" fragte James und kam auf die beiden zu.**

**Minerva wollte ihn zwar von dem „gefährlichen" Werwolf fernhalten, doch James ließ sich davon nicht stören.**

„**Ja, hat auch kaum Zicken gemacht. Ein Knurren hier, ein Schnappen da. Nach einem etwas lauteren „Aus" war er wieder der brave Schoßhund wie letzten Vollmond."**

**Entsetztes Keuchen war von Minerva zu hören.**

**Poppy jedoch hörte interessiert zu und sah die beiden jungen Männer neugierig an.**

**Bevor Minerva auch nur Luft holen konnte um für eine Moralpredigt an zusetzten, war Poppy auch schon auf James zugewuselt und überhäufte diesen mit Fragen.**

**Warum ,Wieso, Weshalb! Warum war dies so, weshalb war das so und James gab die Informationen.**

**Minerva setzte sich zu Poppy und warf hier und da ein Kommentar ein, welches James kurz darauf wiederlegte.**

**So merkte auch nur Sirius das Remus zu sich kam.**

„**Hey, flüsterte er dem Werwolf zu, hab ich nun mit Moony oder mit Remus das Vergügen?"**

**Sirius grinste.**

„**Hör auf zu grinsen, du Honigkuchenpferd," murmelte Remus nur und konnte regelrecht spüren, wie der andere nur noch mehr grinste.**

„**Honigkuchenpferd?"**

„**Nur ein Muggel - Sprichwort," entgegnete Remus mit einem Gähnen, während Sirius zulachen anfing.**

**James unterbrach seine Ausführungen und sprang erfreut auf.**

„**Remus ! Wieder unter den Menschen was?"**

**Auf den Kommentar fing Remus an zu knurren.**

„**Pass bloß auf, sonst werd ich wieder zum Tier und fress dich."**

„**Na das ist doch wieder unser Remus," lachte James und flüchtete zur Tür.**

„**Ich bin schon mal im Schlafsaal und versteck mich," waren seine letzten Worte und verschwand aus dem Krankensaal.**

**Spät am Abend kam Sirius zurück in den Griffendorturm.**

**Allein.**

**Poppy wollte Remus noch unbedingt eine Nacht im Krankenflügel haben.**

**Zur „Beaufsichtigung".**

„**Zu Forschungszwecken," hatte Remus Scherzes halber Sirius zu geflüstert und hat sich unter der Decke versteckt.**

**So kam Sirius erst um Mitternacht im Schlafsaal an.**

**James und Peter schliefen.**

**Leise zog Sirius sich aus und wollte schnell in sein Bett steigen als er ein offenes Buch auf Remus Bett sah.**

**Remus war nie so unvorsichtig mit Büchern umgegangen. Eigentlich behütete er sie wie kostbare Schätze.**

**Deswegen passte es gar nicht das Remus einfach ein Buch so rumliegen ließ.**

**So huschte Sirius schnell zu Remus Bett um das Buch weg zupacken, hielt allerdings inne als er ein Wortfetzen zusehen bekam.**

„**1.Dezember / 7.Hogwartsjahr," stand ganz oben in Remus fein geschwungener Schrift geschrieben.**

**Kurz entschlossen nahm Sirius das Buch mit in sein Bett, schloss die Vorhänge und legte ein Stille - Zauber darüber.**

**Bequem unter der Decke verfrachtet und mit schwebenden Kerzen Licht gemacht, schlug er das Buch wieder auf und blätterte darin rum.**

**Eindeutig Remus Tagebuch!**

**Einen kurzen Moment zögerte er noch, schließlich war das Remus Privatsphäre, doch die Neugier siegte.**

_1.Dezember 1978 Hogwarts_

_Nur noch 20 Tage._

_20 Tage bis zu dem Tag. Dem Geburtstag meines Werwolfes._

_Und ich hab Angst. _

_Angst davor etwas zutun, was mir später leid tun wird..._

_Sirius, James und Peter sind zwar da, haben mir ständig gut zugesprochen ..._

_Trotzdem hab ich Angst._

_Nicht nur vor meinem Werwolf –Ich..._

_Was ist, wenn ich im Rauschzustand etwas sage..._

_zu „Ihm" sage..._

_Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen ,wenn durch meine dummen Gefühle unsere Freundschaft zerbricht..._

_Er könnte niemals so fühlen wie ich..._

_Mich so lieben wie ich ihn..._

_Das schönste Geschenk auf Erden wäre, in seinen Armen zu liegen und zu wissen das er mich liebt..._

_Mich, einen Werwolf..._

_Remus Lupin_

**Sirius sah geschockt auf das Buch vor sich.**

**Remus war verliebt?**

**In einen Jungen?**

**Remus war schon vergeben...**

**Sirius seufzte laut auf.**

**Doch was ihn mehr schmerzte, als die Erkenntnis das er keine Chance mehr bei Remus hatte,**

**war die Angst und die Verzweiflung die durch diese Zeilen deutlich wurden.**

**Er hatte nie mitbekommen das es Remus so sehr mitnahm.**

**In Gedanken schlug er weiter hinten das Buch auf...**

_10 Dezember 1978, Hogwarts _

_ich verändere mich!_

_Ich spür es._

_Ich raste öfters in Situationen aus in denen ich sonst ruhig blieb._

_James hat mich schon öfters darauf angesprochen..._

_Er ist der einzigste der von „Ihm" weiß..._

_Von meinen Gefühlen zu „Ihm"._

_James saß schon seit 2 Wochen in der Bibliothek um raus zu finden ,_

_ob er mir nicht irgendwie helfen kann._

_Heute Abend kam er hoch in den Schlafsaal und scheuchte Sirius und Peter hinaus._

_Er hatte etwas gefunden. _

_Gestern war Vollmond und James hat mir erzählt, das Sirius das erste mal ohne seine Animagusform bei mir blieb._

_Bei einem verwandelten Werwolf._

_James erzählte auch ganz begeistert, wie ich auf ihn reagiert hatte._

_Nach James Worten benahm ich mich „wie ein braves Schoßhündchen"._

_Was das mit seiner Entdeckung zu tun hatte?_

_Mir war es so unendlich peinlich._

_Um aus dem Buch , das James gefunden hatte zu zitieren :_

_„Kurz vor dem 11 Jahrestag der Werwolfinfektion muss der Werwolf sich an einen Partner binden._

_Ob Menschlicher - oder Infizierter Partner ist dabei unwichtig._

_Einziges Kriterium ist die schon vorhandene Zuneigung oder sogar Liebe. _

_Ohne Erfüllung dieses Punktes wird die Partnersuche auf das nächste Jahr verschoben und der Wolf bleibt ruhig._

_Wenn ein Partner vorhanden ist und der Werwolf außer Kontrolle gerät,_

_kann nur dieser Partner den aufgewühlten Werwolf beruhigen..."_

_Merlin sei dank ist Sirius zu faul zum Lernen..._

_Remus Lupin_

**Der Schlafsaal war totenstill. Das einzige Geräusch war das dumpfe aufschlagen eines Buches auf den Boden.**

**Die nächsten Tage wurden für die Rumtreiber nicht leicht.**

**Remus wurde von Poppy regelrecht „erforscht", Peter wurde von Sirius ständig angeblafft, er solle doch verschwinden was er dann nach 2 Tagen auch tat, er fuhr doch noch nach Hause, Sirius hatte mit seinen Gefühlen zu kämpfen und James...**

**Ja, James hatte seine Probleme mit Sirius und Evans gleichermaßen.**

**Beide schien er von Tag zu Tag weniger zu verstehen.**

**Am ersten Weihnachtstag sollte sich allerdings alles für die Betroffenen ändern.**

**Für Remus kam der nächste Morgen viel zu früh.**

**Poppy hatte ihn noch ganze 3 Tage bei sich behalten wollen.**

**Langsam fühlte Remus sich wie eine Laborratte.**

**Seine Glieder schmerzten und sein Kopf hämmerte schrecklich.**

**Doch als Remus sich an den ereignisreichen Tag vor 3 Tagen erinnerte, war er hell wach und die Schmerzen vergessen.**

**Er hatte auf Sirius Schoß gelegen.**

**Fast wie ein Schoßhündchen.**

**Da kam ihm auch noch James Stimme in den Sinn.**

**„... wie ein braves Schoßhündchen!"**

**Er sammelte schnell seine Sachen ein ,schlüpfte in seine Kleidung und verschwand so schnell er konnte aus dem Krankenflügel.**

**Niemand wollte ein Versuchskaninchen an Weihnachten sein. Später kam er, dann noch auf den Tisch als Sonntagsbraten.**

**Nein, lieber nicht...**

**Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf er auf Sirius und James.**

**„ Ich komm gleich runter, dann können wir zum Frühstück und danach werden die Geschenke ausgepackt," rief er ihnen zu und verschwand im Schlafsaal.**

**Kaum war Remus verschwunden sah Sirius seinen Freund an.**

**Seit Moonys Geburtstag verhielt er sich sehr merkwürdig,**

**fast als erwartete er etwas von dem Potter-Spross.**

**Nach einer Weile wurde es James zu viel.**

**Diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte er von Sirius gar nicht.**

**„Was ist?"**

**Sirius Augenbraue wanderte unter seine schwarzen Strähnen.**

**„Das müsstest du eigentlich genau wissen."**

**Diesen Satz hörte er zur Zeit zu oft.**

**Nach einem leisem Seufzten schüttelte James den Kopf.**

**„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt James?"**

**Verwirrt zogen sich James Augenbrauen zusammen.**

**„Was gesagt, Sirius?"**

**James sah seinem Freund in die Augen.**

**Doch der Ausdruck darin verwirrte ihn nur noch mehr.**

**Verwirrung, Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit gehörten eigentlich nicht in die Augen eines immer fröhlichen Sirius Black.**

**Allerdings lag unter diesen negativen Gefühlen eine unbändige Freude, die hin und wieder durch strahlte.**

**„Sirius, ich bekomme Angst. Was ist los?"**

**„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, das Remus mich liebt.**

**Mich richtig liebt..."**

**Sirius wurde durch ein lautes Scheppern unterbrochen das von der Treppe zum Schlafsaal kam.**

**Beide drehten sich zur Geräuschquelle um.**

_**(A.d. Autorin: Waah was ist den das)**_

**Dort stand Remus an der Wand abgestützt, zitternd und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, die regelrecht schwammen.**

**Stille.**

**James war der erste der sich wieder fing.**

**„Ich... Ich geh Frühstücken!" Und schon war er verschwunden.**

**Durch den Knall des zugeschlagenen (Eingangs zum Gemeinschaftsraum) erwachte Remus aus seiner Erstarrung, sah Sirius an und lief darauf wieder hoch in den Schlafsaal.**

**Sirius stürzte hinterher.**

**Als Sirius oben an kam war es toten still im Schlafsaal.**

**Langsam ging Sirius auf Remus Bett zu und zog die dunklen Vorhänge auseinander.**

**Das Bild das sich ihm bot tat ihm regelrecht in der Seele weh.**

**Remus saß zusammen gekauert in der Ecke seines Riesen Bettes und zitterte wie Espenlaub.**

**Vorsichtig lies er sich neben ihm nieder.**

**„Geh... Geh weg Sirius... bitte!"**

**„ Nein das werd ich nicht..."**

**Nach einiger Zeit hob Remus den Kopf und Sirius**

**blickte in Remus tränenverschmiertes Gesicht das ihn traurig und verzweifelt ansah.**

**„Warum, Sirius? Warum quälst du mich so?**

**Hab ich nicht schon genug gelitten?**

**Lass mich! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!"**

**Verzweifelt sank Remus zusammen.**

**Sirius nahm in den Arm und wiegte Remus solang hin und her bis er sich beruhigt hatte.**

**„Remus? Remus sieh mich an !"**

**Er hob Remus Kinn, so das er ihm in die Augen sehen musste.**

**„Ich will dich nicht quälen oder dir weh tun.**

**Das könnte ich nie. Verstehst du denn nicht.**

**Du bist für mich die Welt."**

**Remus sah ihm mit schmerzerfüllten Augen entgegen.**

**„Verdammt Remus, ich liebe dich doch!"**

**Remus hob die Hand und berührte sanft Sirius Wange.**

**Dieser lehnte sich in die Berührung und sah Remus intensiv in seine schokoladen- brauen Augen.**

**„Ich liebe dich wirklich Remus! Von ganzem Herzen," flüsterte er seinem Werwolf zu.**

**Remus liefen schon die Tränen die Wangen hinab.**

**Mit einem Aufschluchzen warf er sich Sirius in die Arme.**

**„ Ich liebe dich, Sirius! Ich liebe dich so sehr..."**

**Der Rest ging in Schluchzern unter.**

**Als James nach dem Frühstück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen zurück kehrte konnte er seinen Ohren und Augen nicht trauen.**

**Remus lag auf Sirius Schoß und hörte diesem beim Vorlesen zu.**

**Nicht das ihn das stören würde.**

**Ganz im Gegenteil...**

**Doch seit wann las Sirius William Shakespeare?**

26. Dezember 1978 Hogwarts

Es ist passiert!

_Er liebt mich !_

_Er liebt mich wirklich!_

_Und mein Wunsch ist auch in Erfüllung gegangen._

_Ich lag in den Armen meines Liebsten und wusste das er mich liebt..._

_Danke lieber Weihnachtsmann..._

_Remus Lupin_

**Ende**

* * *

So hoffe es hat gefallen...

Anmerkungen Kritik Morddrohungen wie immer erwünscht ...

Ich wünsch euch ein Frohes neues Jahr


End file.
